Hollow
by The Unknown Smile
Summary: I don't know who I am. But he seems to. He wouldn't lie to me, right?


**A/N: Don't ask. I was bored, listening to music, and my friend recently decided she wanted to be a worker for Slenderman and was like 'Hey! You should join me!'. Yeah. So, here's a little version for me... **

**Hollow**

Panting. Coughing. Crying. Whimpering.

The world kept spinning. Kept fading in and out.

Who am I? Where did I come from? Where am I? How did I end up here?

Well... I'm Jennifer Ruin, I know that. I came from... Somewhere in northern California, right? Yeah, born and raised until my mother passed. I'm in... in... the black forest in... Baden-Württemberg, southwest of Germany, right? I think so. And I'm here because... because... something. Something scared me. Enough to make me flee. Ugh. Where's Frau? Where's Misty? Where's Zacky? Dammit! Maybe I shouldn't have left America... okay, I should have. Maybe I should have found a way into the Netherlands? I'm sure it was nice there. But noooo! I just _had_ to come here because of... whatever reason I had! Ahhh! I'm losing my memory! Come on, Jennifer! Just remember the important things! I'm Jennifer Ruin from California, coming from a long line of... of... no, please! _Please_ let me remember this! My ancestors were... well, one was an artist, I remember that! Another worked in a forest that had our last name! And most of my ancestors came to America, where our last name was changed, since Americans couldn't pronounce German names. I have an older brother, a father I don't care for, many friends I consider family, and... and... I have someone else, but who? Wait... who am I again? Steven Ruin? No, that's someone else. Um... Jennifer Ruin? Hm... I don't look like a Jennifer. I don't think that's it. Who am I? And... where am I? How did I get here?

"There you are, child!" I turn around, facing a tall, slender, snow white man with no face. Okay, that's creepy... "I've been looking everywhere for you! How dare you run from me! That is unacceptable!"

"Oh, sorry," I reply, crossing my arms over my chest. For some reason, this feels really comfortable! "Didn't know I wasn't supposed to be running. Hey, who am I? Since you seem to know me, you know who I am, right?"

"Hm? Oh, yes! Your name is Hohl. You're my... well, you work for me, alongside your brothers. You obey my orders with no questions," he explains. Well... doesn't like fun, but I guess that's me. I suppose my life was never awesome or exciting or famous or... whatever. I guess I'm just a worker... who are my brothers, anyways? I didn't know I had family! Yay!

"Alright. So, what do I have to do?" I ask, tilting my head. He holds out a mask, wanting me to take it, which I do. It's a black and red gas mask, with a circle on the forehead, an X going through it. I put it on, looking through the eye holes. Okay, I'll admit, this thing is kinda awesome.

"I will explain when we get home. For now, I suppose you can meet your brothers, Masky and Hoodie," The man turns, motioning his hand. In that instant, two boys come out. The one on the left has a white mask that has black eyes, lips, and eyebrows that arch up. He also had dark brown hair. He wore a brownish orange jacket, charcoal skinny jeans, and steel toe boots. He was also taller than me. Maybe... five eleven? I don't know, close to there.

The one on the right had a black mask that covered his whole face and neck, along with sewn in red eyes and frown. He wore a dark gold hoodie, light blue jeans, black combat boots, and black gloves. He was an inch or two shorter than the one on the left. I give a small smile to them.

"Masky, Hoodie, say hello to your sister, Hohl," the faceless man speaks, looking at the males.

"Hello, I'm Masky," the one with the black and white mask speaks, before jerking his thumb towards the one on the right. "And he's Hoodie. You already know The Operator."

"Yeah, nice to see you!" I reply. Masky tilts his head, before looking up at The Operator.

"She's a sleeper?" he asks. I don't know what 'sleeper' means, but maybe it means I don't sleep enough? Or too much?

"Yes, she is. Now, bond with her, or something. I have business to attend. Don't get into trouble!" And with that, The Operator is gone. Masky looks at me, and Hoodie just walks over, waving. I smile at him, waving back.

"Well, welcome to the family, Hohl," Masky speaks, taking a few steps forward. "It'll be nice to have you working with us!" 

"Thanks!" I give him a large smile, though the mask blocks it. I'm happy. I know who I am now! I'm Hohl, worker for The Operator, sister of Masky and Hoodie!

"Masky? Where do we live?" I ask, tilting my head. He grabs my hand, Hoodie coming over and taking my other free one. We start to walk down a rocky path, walking further into the woods we're in.

"Here, in The Black Forest," he replies, looking around the beautiful area. "It's in southwest Germany. Nice, right?"

"Yeah! It's so beautiful!" I smile more. I live in The Black Forest with my brothers, Masky and Hoodie. What work I do is unknown, but I'm sure they'll tell me and show me how to do it! It's gonna be just alright. My family will be here for me. I just know it.


End file.
